The present invention relates to a dishwasher with drying cycle and more particularly to a dishwasher which circulates the air within a chamber of the dishwasher, and which does not exhaust the air in the chamber to the outside of the chamber thereof, and which dries dishes in the chamber after washing and rinsing the dishes.
A dishwasher including a dry cycle, during which the dishes in the chamber are dried while the air with moisture circulated in the chamber of the dishwasher is not exhausted to the outside of the dishwasher, is known in Japan Patent Publication No. 02-218327. A type of this dishwasher with the drying cycle has a heat transfer assembly comprising a heat transfer fan and a motor driving the heat transfer fan. The heat transfer fan is provided on the rear side of the chamber, and transfers the heat between the air within the chamber and the air on the outside of the chamber so as to dehumidify the air within the chamber. The air within the chamber is circulated, and the outside air is circulated to pass over the heat exchanger. In this type of the dishwasher, during a drying cycle, cold water is supplied to the bottom of the chamber to promote the heat transfer between the cold water and the humid air within the chamber, also.
Therefore, the motor driving the heat transfer fan requires much torque to promote the dehumidifying operation, and the structure of the heat transfer assembly is complex.